runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Chaos Storm
Introduction The Chaos Storm is an easy going clan that does many different things. We have both fighters and skillers within the clan, which provides a unique balance of skills, allowing us to have our own mini-economy within the clan. The Chaos Storm is run by a high council of senior clan members, although input is often asked of the rest of the clan. We currently are building a fansite, which includes various guides, and other information. The fansite is made by our Website Team. Our clan forum is used as a central place to communicate with members who are in different timezones, or just do not manage to get in game too often. Our forum is also used by our allies to communicate with us, and any clan friends we get. The current offsite forum website is:www.chaosstorm.net . Drop by and say hello. Recruitment We are currently recruiting. Please follow the link to the forum, register, and apply if you want to join. If you would prefer to get a feel for the clan before you apply, then feel free to stop by in the clan chat "The Chaos Storm". Allies We also have ally applications on our forum for any clan who wishes to become our ally. We always look at potencial allies to see how they could benefit us, as well as how we could benefit them. In that way we have had many trusted alliances in the past. We look forward to many more in the future as well. History The Beginning The Chaos Storm was founded by C0w Tipping, and Shihan Di in 2005. At the time, there was no clan support, so the original clan worked by word of mouth, and made its base in the sewers of draynor. Very quickly, the clan recruited members that would shape the clan for years to come. The clan was initially run solely by C0w and Shihan, but with the intent that as members obtained the highest rank, they would be accepted into the high council, and have a say in how the clan was run. Zanff was the first member to obtain that status, and soon others followed. With the release of the construction skill in 2006, the clan declared the new headquarters to be located in Shihan Di's house. The clan chat update also improved the clan's comunication, and was the beginning of real growth. The high council became Gold Star ranks, and the rest of the ranking system was changed to fit in with the new chat system. The First Golden Age The clan started recruiting in large numbers, obtained its own website and forum, and grew very quickly. The clan itself flourished with much art and creativity, including several RSMV's (Runescape Music videos) that captured the spirit of the clan, and encouraged everyone to work together to help out with it. In addition, the fansite was created during this time, and guides were created to help not only clan members, but anyone who happened to find the site. Changes With the introduction of microtransactions in the game, Shihan Di left Runescape in 2012 and consequently, the clan. Not wanting to completely abandon the clan, Shihan continues to own and maintain the clan forum at www.chaosstorm.net . The High Council quickly and unaminously voted in Yoshi Luigi0 as the new owner of Chaos Storm. In 2013, Shihan Di returned to Runescape and continued with The Chaos Storm as a Deputy Owner and recruitment leader. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Recruitment